


The First Wedding

by Writerdog



Series: Love In Bloom [1]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Best Friends, Family, Gen, Summer Vacation, True Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerdog/pseuds/Writerdog
Summary: For the most part, the BSC has not been together since they went off to college. Mary-Anne thinks her wedding is a great excuse for a reunion, but has too much time already exspired?





	

Prologue

To: Sports Fan, Unique Artist, ModelStace25, Horse Writer, CaliforinaGal4Eva, Ballet Princess

From: TigersMom4Ever 

Subject: Big News

Hey Guys!

Long time, no talk to. Sorry about that. No wonder Dad was super Strict prior to marrying Sharon.  
Being a single parent and a high profile lawyer definitely could not have been the easiest thing in the world. I hardly have time to spend with Logan anymore. In between all the overtime I have been putting in at the firm and his ultra intense football practices we are lucky to have dinner together one night a week. Oh well.

Anyway, last night we both said fuck it and blew off our adult responsibilities in favor of a romantic dinner for two. It felt almost like we were teenagers again. We laughed, split a bottle of wine, and talked about years gone by. It was the most magical evening we'd shared in God knows how long.

However, I soon learned our fancy dinner was a lot more than a break from adulthood. To recap, we were only friends at the time we got the two bedroom apartment in Beachwood, Ohio. Both of us wanted to spread our wings after college, but neither of us were able to afford the rent unassisted. We still had strong feelings for each other, but elected to take things painstakingly slow in light of our previous history. Still, I was overjoyed when within months of moving into to my spare room he leaned in to kiss me as we were watching my favorite Cam Gerry movie on TV. In no time, we were the newest couple in town.

Even so, I never in a million years suspected what happened when they brought out our desert. Sitting on top of a vast ice cream sundae in place of the cherry was a beautiful diamond ring. In an instant, Logan was on his knee purposing to me. Needless to say, I said a loud, resounding yes! 

This brings me to the reason I am emailing everyone after what feels like decades I thought it would be fun to have a destination wedding. Don't worry. I am not planning anything too pricey. I was thinking that it would be totally awesome to hold our ceremony in Sea City. We could combine my special day with a huge family wide vacation. 

I'd better go. My next client was expecting me ten minutes ago. I just could not wait until I got home send this. Hope to hear from all of you soon.

Sincerely,

Mary-Anne


End file.
